


New Puppy

by sololemmz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sololemmz/pseuds/sololemmz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam meets a girl at a bar and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> There is dub-con and lots of kink.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also for any Liam stans that just want some straight up smut.

“So you come here often?” Kim can feel the eyes of the stranger looking her up and down as the words slip from his mouth.

“Are you really trying to pick me up using that line?” Kim rolls her eyes and looks over at the stranger. She notices he has a quiff, and an adorable birthmark on his neck, but stops when she notices the lost puppy look his face is emanating.

“Well, to be honest I haven’t tried to pick up a girl in awhile. I’m more than a little rusty,” the large puppy-looking man says honestly as he takes a sip from his drink.

“That’s better. You should stick to the lost puppy approach, makes you much more appealing. You can’t pull off the ladies man shtick. Sorry.” Kim shrugs her shoulders and downs her drink. She is on the prowl to get laid tonight and the guy sitting next to her at the bar is not going to cut it.

“I’m Liam, by the way. You are?” Liam holds out his hand, waiting for Kim to reach out and reciprocate his handshake.

“You don’t need to know my name as I’m not going to let you take me home tonight, but thanks anyways Liam.” Kim smiles at Liam, ignoring his outstretched hand, then turns to the bartender. “Another, please!”

“Well at least let me be a gentleman and pay for your next drink.” Liam smiles sweetly back at the girl that has just rejected him and continues to hand the bartender his card.

“I get it. You really are like a giant puppy. Nothing gets your spirits down, right?” Kim can’t hide the amusement or sarcasm from her voice, not that Liam picks up on it.

“People have told me that I am a determined person. I think it rings true in all aspects of my life…” As Liam continues to talk about his determination Kim plays over the possibility of taking Liam home. He isn’t like the guys that Kim usually goes for, but she could have some fun with him. The idea of a man doing anything to please her, which Liam would most likely do, starts to spark ideas of everything she has always wanted to try with a man.

“Liam,” Kim says, efficiently cutting off his speech, “You’re about to get lucky tonight. I will take you home on one condition. I’m your master for the night.” Liam’s eyes go wide. He looks at his drink and quickly drinks it then turns his head towards her and nods, not really sure what he is getting himself into.

Kim downs the rest of her drink that Liam has so kindly paid for and grabs Liam’s hand to drag him out of the bar.

“Where are we go-“

“No talking. You can only talk when I say you can,” Kim cuts Liam off, continuing to walk the block to her apartment.

By the time they make it to Kim’s front door, Liam is half hard. He has never been with a woman who takes charge and it surprises him how much he likes it.

“My room is down that hallway and on the right. I’m going to let you go there on your own, but when I get there I expect you to be naked and sitting on my bed patiently. Got it?” Kim’s voice commands Liam and he takes off towards her room.

Kim makes her way to her front hall closet and grabs the box shoved up into the corner. She hasn’t touched that box since the messy threesome she had been a part of a year earlier, but figures tonight will be a good night to reintroduce the toys into her life.

She walks into her bedroom, pleased to see Liam sitting on her bed fully naked. She pads her way over to her bed and places the box at the end.

“Since you’ve been good thus far I will reward you.” Kim smirks as she takes off her dress, allowing Liam to see the matching lacy bra and panties set she is wearing underneath. Instantly his hands shoot out towards her breasts, just wanting to touch them. Kim jumps back, keeping herself out of reach of Liam.

“No touching.” She walks back over to the box, opening it slowly and taking out handcuffs. “Since I know you won’t be able to abide by the no touching rule, I’m going to make sure you can’t. Flip onto your stomach. You’re going to have to work to see what’s going on.”

Liam hesitantly lays himself flat on his tummy, allowing Kim to handcuff him to the top of the bed. He isn’t sure how this is going to work if he is lying flat on the bed. 

“But I don’t get how this is go-” 

Smack. Liam lets out a groan as he feels her hand slap his bare ass.

“What did I tell you about talking? Whenever you disobey me you will get punished.” Kim’s voice is sharp and along with the pain his ass is still feeling from her hand, Liam is now fully hard. 

“Glad to see you’re catching on. Now up on your knees.” Liam does as he is told and suddenly feels Kim’s delicate hand touch his cock, making it twitch as she closes her grip around his length.

“You like that don’t you Liam?” Kim whispers in his ear, making Liam whimper.

“Maybe too much. We can’t have you spoiling yourself too early now can we?” Kim reaches back into the box and pulls out a cock ring. She dangles it in front of Liam’s face, letting him see what she is about to put on him. Liam bites his lip to keep from talking. He has never used a cock ring before, but seeing Kim slide it on him while he is handcuffed to her bed just makes him even more painfully hard.

“You’re doing mighty well taking this all in. I suppose you deserve another treat.” Kim leans up to Liam’s face and kisses his plump, pink lips. Liam instantly responds, wanting to get any part of this mysterious woman he possibly can. Liam’s tongue traces her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth, but Kim pulls away with a mischievous look in her eye.

“I know you expected to come back to my place and probably ‘make love’ to me like you do every woman you sleep with, but that isn’t going to happen tonight. You’re about to be fucked senseless by me.” Kim’s face is still close to Liam’s and she sees the recognition of what she just said register in his big dopey puppy eyes and then his jaw goes slack.

She takes the moment to lean back in and kiss him with fervor. With Liam’s mouth still gaping open Kim takes the opportunity to give Liam what he wants and adds tongue. This kicks Liam back into reality and suddenly he’s kissing her back as if he is about to die and this is the last time he will ever kiss someone again.

Liam momentarily forgets that he is handcuffed to a bed and tries to reach for Kim’s face, rattling the headboard. The noise pulls Kim out of the moment and she pulls back to look at the man panting with swollen lips, attached to her bed. She gets up off the bed and runs her fingers down Liam’s back as she makes her way to the end of the bed to grab her last toy out of the box.

Kim gingerly pulls out the strap on and walks back up to the front of the bed so Liam can see what she is about to do. Liam looks to the side and catches a glimpse of the toy and suddenly his mouth goes dry. He’s not sure he is ready to have a dildo up his ass just yet, but watching Kim attach it around her ass and then take off her bra has Liam struggling to try to get his cock to his hands to get any kind of relief.

Smack. Liam lets out a full moan this time.

“Tsk, tsk, trying to touch yourself now? When I said no touching, I meant no touching of any kind.”

Smack. Liam thinks he might be able to come with the cock ring on if she keeps slapping his ass, as long as he can watch her boobs jiggle with each slap.

“That one was for good measure. Are you ready?” Kim asks as she looks to Liam’s face for approval. Liam bites his lip. His brain is screaming to get out of there and never look back, but his cock wants this so badly he nods his head in approval.

“Don’t worry, I will take care of you,” Kim purrs into Liam’s ear as she grabs lube from her bedside table and covers both hands. She gets up and goes to the end of the bed facing Liam’s taut ass and reaches one hand under him and slowly starts to stroke his cock while her other hand finds his hole and slowly starts to massage the area. 

“Oh fuck-” Liam yelps as Kim inserts a digit into his ass.

Smack. Liam makes a strangled noise as the hand that was previously giving his cock attention is now slapping his ass while a finger is still probing inside him.

Instead of responding to Liam with words, Kim just inserts another finger, making Liam squirm underneath. It doesn’t take long until Liam is comfortable with the two digits scissoring him. When Kim adds a third finger Liam tenses up.

“Relax. All you have to do is relax,” Kim coaxes Liam and she holds her three fingers still and brings her hand back to his cock hoping that the distraction will help him loosen up. Liam relaxes enough for Kim to move her fingers around and curl them, hitting his prostate.

“Holy shit that fe-”

Smack. Once again her hand that was on his throbbing member is now slapping Liam’s ass, making him loudly moan as Kim’s fingers curl against his prostate again.

Kim pulls out her fingers and reaches for the back of Liam’s hair, pulling him as far up as he can go while still attached to the bed to kiss him roughly. Liam barely registers what is going on. He is so close to the edge that all of his senses are on fire and he just wants Kim to fuck him already.

As if Kim can read his mind, she drops her hold on his hair and grabs the lube, smothering the dildo. Soon enough Liam can feel the head of the fake penis slowly pushing into him. Once it is fully in him Kim waits a moment, letting him adjust to the foreign object.

“Fuck, just fucking mo-“

Smack. Liam knows that he will have a bruise where Kim keeps slapping his ass and that turns him on even more as a mangled moan leaves his lips and he bucks his hips back.

That motion is all it takes for Kim to start moving and fuck Liam hard and fast. Once she hits his prostate Liam becomes overwhelmed from the raging sensation in his body.

“You’ve been a good boy, so I guess we can take this off.” As the words leave Kim’s mouth Liam feels the cock ring being removed. Once it’s off, Kim runs one hand over Liam’s tip while she still fucks him, and it’s all it takes to send Liam over the edge, sending thick spurts of come all over the sheets of the bed.

Wordlessly Kim removes the dildo from Liam’s ass, removes the strap on from her body, and then unlocks the handcuffs from Liam’s hands, allowing him to fully crash his body on her bed.

“Uh, wow. That was, uh, different,” Liam pants as he tries to catch his breath after that rendezvous. 

Kim leans over Liam on the bed, kissing him, with Liam quickly responding.

After a moment Kim pulls back. “Now I think it is your turn to help me out,” Kim states as she gets up and starts to head to the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Liam says, getting up off the bed and starting to follow her to the bathroom. “Do I get to know your name first, though?”


End file.
